Something
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: " Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan tentang yang kau pikirkan didalam otakmu itu, seseorang yang mempunyai kekasih dan gender yang sama denganku, itu gila ! " " Kita bisa nikmati rasa ini, walau segalanya jelas terlarang, kita bisa saling menyayangi dan mencoba, tak peduli keadan ini... " YunJae FF, Summary gagal, FF Gaje :D , RnR peehlissss, DLDR. NO BASH !


Title : Something.

Cast : DBSK Member and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T

Lenght : 1 shot.

_**WARNING : BOY X BOY , DONT LIKE DONT READ !**_

_Watch out..._

Kerlap-kerlip lampu berwarna-warni, hingar bingar hentakan musik yang memekakkan telinga adalah gambaran ketika seorang namja memasuki tempat hiburan terkenal disebuah kota seoul. Namja itu melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya tadi, kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging manis dibibir sexynya kala melihat lambaian tangan yang sedang ditujukan padanya oleh seorang namja yang sedang duduk distool depan meja bartender.

langkah kakinya segera menuju kearah namja yang kini tersenyum dan menatapnya sedikit tak sabar itu.

" Aah lama sekali ! " Setengah teriak namja yang duduk distool dan meneguk wisky yang ada ditangan kirinya.

" Mian, sedikit ada masalah ketika aku menuju kesini ! " Ucap namja tampan ini dan menempatkan dirinya disebelah stool yang diduduki si namja jangkung dengan segelas wisky itu.

" Okey Yunho hyung, yang penting kau datang ! " Sahut si namja jangkung yang kini tersenyum manis memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya.

" Siapa yang mempunyai pesta kali ini ? " Tanya Yunho, sang namja tampan tadi.

" Yoochun hyung, pesta pelepasan masa lajangnya, besok malam dia akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya si bebek hyung ! " Jelas namja jangkung yang memiliki wajah tampan namun terkesan polos ini.

" Ooh... " gumam Yunho dan mengambil gelas wine yang tadi disajikan oleh sang bartender yang sangat hapal minuman kesukaannya.

" Kau tidak tahu hyung ? Atau undangannya tidak terkirim ketempatmu ? " Yunho terkekeh dan meletakkan gelas winenya keatas meja.

" Changmin-ah, aku tidak perlu undangan untuk kepesta milik Yoochun ! Lagi pula si bodoh itu hanya menyuruhku kesini tanpa tahu acara konyol yang tengah dibuatnya sekarang ! " Yunho tertawa pelan mengingat pesta apa yang sekarang diadakan oleh Yoochun yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Bagi Yunho pesta yang bertema pelepasan masa lajang buat Yoochun itu sungguh menggelikan, apa lagi dia sangat hapal sikap dan kebiasaan Yoochun yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Sangat jarang tiap wanita yang dikencani oleh sahabatnya itu tidak pernah dicicipi sebelumnya. Namun Yunho sedikit kagum dengan keputusan namja itu untuk bertunangan dan segera menikah dengan sang kekasih resmi yang sudah dijalani selama 2 tahun terakhir itu.

" Hyung, kapan kau akan segera menyusul Yoochun hyung ? " Tanya Changmin polos dan mengerling kearah beberapa wanita yang mencuri pandang padanya. Yunho kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi terdengar konyol buatnya.

" Aku ? Nanti setelah puas bermain-main ! " Jawabnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari balik kantung celana jeansnya.

" Mwoo ? berhentilah bermain-main, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan kekasihmu ? Lagi pula... "

" Aku tahu Min, terima kasih atas saranmu, aku akan ketempat dimana ada Yoochun sekarang ! " Potong cepat Yunho dan beranjak dari stool yang tadi didudukinya, menyisakan Changmin yang hanya dapat menghela napas melihat tingkah Yunho jika dirinya mengingatkan soal namja tampan yang masih betah melajang itu diusianya yang cukup matang untuk menikah.

Yunho menuju sebuah meja disudut tempat hiburan yang telah dibooking oleh Yoochun. Sebuah senyuman khas ala sang cassanova terukir penuh dibibir seorang namja yang sedang dikelilingi beberapa yeoja sexy ini. Yunho tersenyum tipis sebelum menjatuhkan pantatnya pada sofa yang kosong diseberang namja yang mungkin sedang menikmati service dari yeoja-yeoja yang ada disampingnya.

" Pelepasan lajang ? " Tanya Yunho pada namja tampan yang mempunyai jidat lebar dari rata-rata orang pada umumnya. Namja ini tertawa dan menarik seorang yeoja yang disamping kanannya untuk dipeluk. Yunho menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh melihat aksi namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yoochun ini.

" Memang benarkan, 1 minggu lagi aku akan menikah, besok acara pertunangan... Jadi inilah yang dinamakan pelepasan masa lajang bagi seorang pria, hahaha " Tawa renyah Yoochun dengan tangannya yang menggerayangi bebas tubuh ketiga yeoja disamping kanan dan kirinya.

" Gila ! " Umpat Yunho dan menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran sofa.

" Aku ? hahaha, aku pikir ini wajar mengingat jika aku sudah menikah maka tak ada lagi yang dinamakan wanita dalam hidupku ! " Ucap Yoochun dan memerintahkan seorang yeoja yang berada diujung untuk mendekati Yunho.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin bersama wanita manapun kali ini, maaf ! " Tolak Yunho sebelum sang yeoja mendekatinya dan menggodanya.

" Baiklah, tapi jangan kau ganggu kesenanganku kali ini, pergilah sana cari hiburanmu sendiri ! " Yunho menautkan keningnya sebelum beranjak dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

" Park Yoochun brengsek ! " Umpat Yunho kemudian berlalu dari meja yang ditempati Yoochun dengan yeoja-yeoja penghiburnya. Yoochun hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan sahabatnya itu dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masa pelepasan lajangnya.

Yunho menatap dance floor yang mulai sepi sekarang. Yaa, beberapa diantara mereka yang tadi dengan semangatnya menggerakkan tubuh mereka mungkin sudah menemukan seseorang untuk diajak kencan atau _one night stand_. Sehingga hanya menyisakan tak lebih dari setengah orang yang dilihatnya pertama kali tadi.

" Membosankan... " Gumamnya sembari melirik kearah tempat stool didepan bartender yang tadi dihuni oleh Changmin.

Kedua bola mata Yunho sedikit membesar ketika tak mendapati sosok bertubuh jangkung duduk distool yang kini telah ditempati seseorang yang tak dikenal oleh Yunho. Mata musang milik Yunho bergerak-gerak mencari sosok yang jangkung Changmin, tapi nihil. Yunho tidak menemukan Changmin disekitar meja bartender ataupun dance floor. Dihelanya napasnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mendekat pada seseorang yang menduduki stool dimana Changmin berada sesaat lalu. Ditariknya stool yang tadi didudukinya sebelum menemui Yoochun dan kembali duduk disana, diliriknya seseorang yang disampingnya menggantikan Changmin sekarang. Jujur saja, Yunho tengah bosan sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Yunho pun enggan untuk menelpon namja itu, mungkin saja Changmin mempunyai urusan lain atau mencoba bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang tertarik padanya. Yaa, dia tak ingin bersikap egois pada sahabat-sahabatnya, jika dia bosan dan mereka ingin bersenang-senang maka tak ada cara lain untuknya selain menghilang kebosanannya dan mencari kesenangannya yang membangkitkan moodnya.

" Untukmu ! " Yunho tersentak kaget ketika sebuah gelas cocktail berada didepannya, dengan sigap segera ditatapnya seseorang yang berada disampingnya ini, yaa seseorang yang baru saja menyodorkan segelas cocktail untuknya.

" Terima kasih " Ucap Yunho dan menegak beberapa teguk cocktail tadi.

" Kau terlihat kusut " Ujung mata Yunho melirik seseorang yang tadi memberikannya cocktail dan mungkin mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

" Yeah, begitulah " Sahut Yunho kurang tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan orang asing ini.

" Ada masalah ? " Tanyanya lagi dan mendapat kekehan sempurna dari Yunho.

" Bukan urusanmu ! " Sahut Yunho ketus.

" Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita tomboy sepertimu, maaf ! " Timpal Yunho lagi yang membuat sukses orang disampingnya tertawa. Yunho menautkan kedua keningnya dan memperhatikan orang ini. Merasa diperhatikan dan kurang sopan dengan cepat orang ini pun menghentikan tawanya dan balas menatap Yunho.

" Maaf, aku seorang pria dan namaku Kim Jaejoong ! " Ucapnya meluruskan kesalahan Yunho tentangnya juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mulut Yunho sedikit membesar dengan kedua bola matanya yang sedikit terbelalak. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama Kim Jaejoong yang mengaku dirinya seorang pria ini. Jaejoong mengenakan sepatu boot coklat dengan jeans berwarna biru kaus V-neck berwarna abu-abu dan dengan mantel berbulu disekitar lehernya yang berwarna coklat.

" Kau... "

" Memang banyak yang mengira aku adalah seorang gadis tomboy, tapi aku benar-benar seorang laki-laki, jika kau tidak percaya kita dapat membuktikannya ! " Ucap cepat Jaejoong sebelum Yunho menyatakan ketidak pecayaannya dan sedikit menantang Yunho untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki tulen.

" Kau memiliki wajah yang cantik, jadi sangat wajar jika aku salah paham... " Sahut Yunho, setidaknya dia percaya sekarang jika Jaejoong adalah seorang yang bergender sama dengannya. Yaa, cukup manjur tantangan yang tadi diucapkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan dan menatap Yunho tajam.

" Aku tampan, bukan cantik seperti yang kau dan orang-orang bodoh itu katakan ! " Ucap Jaejoong dan sedikit menggeram membuat Yunho tertawa kecil dan merasa sikap pria cantik didepannya ini lucu.

" Kenapa kau tertawa ? Ada yang lucu ? " Tanya Jaejoong menatap kesal Yunho yang mulai terhibur kini.

" Tidak, hanya saja kau terlalu naif " Sahut Yunho dan kembali meneguk sisa cocktail digelasnya.

" Maksudmu ? " Tanya Jaejoong dan memutar stoolnya menghadap Yunho.

" Tidak, lupakanlah aku hanya bercanda " Jawab Yunho dan melirik kearah Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam. Sungguh Yunho ingin tertawa rasa-rasanya sekarang, laki-laki cantik didepannya ini membuatnya melupakan rasa bosannya berada disini dan sedikit masalah yang terjadi sebelum dia tiba kesini.

" Yaa, mana bisa begitu kau... "

_Sreettt_

Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya ketika dengan gerakan cepat yang tanpa bisa diduga ataupun dibaca olehnya dilakukan Yunho sesaat yang lalu. Kini wajah Yunho tepat berada didepan wajahnya yang sedikit memucat karna kaget. Pandangan mereka bertemu namun dengan cepat Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya dan segera memutar kembali stoolnya kedepan bartender.

" Hahaha... " Gelak tawa Yunho masih sangat jelas terdengar oleh telinga Jaejoong meski musik masih menghentak keras.

" Kau benar-benar lucu Kim Jaejoong " Ucap Yunho kemudian kembali menempati stoolnya.

" Yaa, tertawalah sesukamu seperti seorang pecundang ! " Sahut Jaejoong, dia cukup kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang seakan menatapnya remeh tadi.

" Chanyeol-sshi, aku pergi dulu ! " Ucap Jaejoong pada bartender yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sikap mereka. Jaejoong beranjak pergi, Yunho mengekori gerakan namja cantik itu. Dia merasa bersalah karna membuat namja itu tersinggung dengan sikapnya tadi.

" Sepertinya kau keterlaluan Yunho-sshi ! " Komentar Chanyeol pada sikap Yunho tadi pada Jaejoong.

" Yeah ku pikir begitu ! " Sahut malas Yunho dan menatap sang bartender itu.

" Dia seseorang yang manis dan salah satu teman yang diutamakan Yoochun-sshi selain kau ! " Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengambil gelas bekas Jaejoong tadi, Yunho membelalakkan matanya sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan sang bartender yang mungkin lebih tahu sifat pelanggan tempat hiburan ini. Dan jujur, tentang Jaejoong yang disebut dekat dengan Yoochun tadi dia sungguh kaget dan baru mengetahuinya.

" Kau tidak tahu tentang itu ? Yoochun-sshi dan Jaejoong-sshi... "

" Terima kasih informasinya Chanyeol ! " Yunho segera menyela penjelasan yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol dan bergegas menuju keluar, yaa entah kenapa dia sedikit tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk mengejar namja cantik itu.

" Jaejoong... " Panggil Yunho ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong yang hendak menaiki mobil lamborghini yang terpakir rapi disamping gedung tempat hiburan ini. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang berlari kearahnya, kemudian dihelanya napasnya dan memutar bola matanya, sedikit kesal dengan kehadiran namja tampan yang sudah tepat berada didepannya.

" Ada apa lagi ? " Tanya Jaejoong terdengar dingin dan menatap manik musang Yunho.

_Deg_

Jantung Yunho seakan berdetak cepat ketika doe eyes bening yang cantik milik Jaejoong menatap musangnya. Yunho baru sadar Jaejoong memiliki mata yang bagus dan bibir yang menggoda juga wajah cantik yang teramat cantik dibanding seorang wanita. Sebuah penerangan yang lebih bagus diluar dapat membuka matanya dan melihat betapa indahnya sosok Jaejoong sekarang dan membuat jantungnya meletup-letup tak tenang.

" Aku... Aku... " Yunho mulai kikuk sekarang, dia lupa apa yang ingin dibicarakannya pada namja cantik ini bahkan hanya sebuah permintaan maafnya dan rasa penasarannya tentang Jaejoong yang mengenal Yoochun sahabatnya itu. Rasa-rasanya sistem jaringan otaknya membeku ditempat ketika melihat bibir cherry Jaejoong sedikit membuka dengan mata indah yang masih menatap dirinya.

" Ku rasa tak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan ! " Ketus Jaejoong dan mencoba berbalik namun tangan besar milik Yunho menahan tubuhnya.

" Hey, apa-apaan ini ? " Tanya Jaejoong berusaha berontak dari cengkraman tangan Yunho dibahunya.

" Kim Jaejoong... Namaku Jung Yunho ! " Ucap Yunho sembari menatap lekat doe eyes Jaejoong yang seakan

menyedotnya untuk terus menatap mata indah namja cantik ini. Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, sedetik kemudian dia terkekeh dan menatap Yunho.

" Baiklah, Jung Yunho bisakah kau lepaskan aku ? Ini sudah terlalu larut bagiku untuk diluar ! " Pinta Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sedikit mengerling nakal pada Yunho. Yunho merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak semakin cepat dan perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Jaejoong.

" Sampai jumpa lagi Yunho... " Ucap Jaejoong ketika dirinya sudah berada didalam mobilnya kemudian menjalankannya meninggalkan Yunho yang masih diam ditempatnya, entahlah saraf-sarafnya serasa ikut menegang saat Jaejoong melakukan kerlingan yang membuat dirinya seakan terpesona.

.

.

.

Senyum sumringah terpancar dari wajah tampan Yoochun yang kini tengah menggandeng mesra sang tunangan resminya beberapa saat lalu. Para tamu undangan sudah memenuhi aula besar hotel berbintang dimana diadakan pesta besar-besaran yang digelar oleh keluarga Park dan juga keluarga tunangannya ini. Beberapa orang menyalami Yoochun dan sang tunangan yang memiliki wajah teramat imut meski bergender sama dengan Yoochun.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan ketika melihat seorang namja yang berpakaian formal tengah berjalan kearahnya.

" Yoo Yunho ! " Sapanya pada Yunho yang tersenyum lebar pada pasangan yang tak pernah diduganya akan melangsungkan pertunangan dan akan menggelar pernikahan minggu depan.

" Kapan kau akan menyusul kami hyung ? " Tanya namja imut yang memiliki suara khas dolphin ini dan membuat Yunho mendengus.

" Hey baby Junsu, dia tidak akan menikah " Jawab Yoochun dan tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Yunho yang sangat jengkel dengan kata-katanya.

" Waeyo ? " Tanya Junsu si tunangan Yoochun dan mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti dengan jawaban tunangannya barusan tentang Yunho.

" Jangan dengarkan dia Su, tentu aku akan menikah jika waktunya tiba tapi nanti... " Ucap Yunho dan tersenyum manis.

" Yaa, sampai kapan kau akan terus menikmati hidup yang seperti itu ? Sudah waktunya untukmu menikah bro ! " Sahut Yoochun dan memukul pelan bahu Yunho, Yunho terkekeh pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dan sesuatu yang menarik manik matanya dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh musangnya, Yunho menunjukkan smirk andalannya membuat Yoochun sedikit bingung dengan namja didepannya sekarang.

" Aku kesana dulu Chun, selamat atas pertunangan kalian ! " Ucap Yunho dan bergegas menuju kearah seseorang yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya didetik ketika dia melihat seseorang yang indah yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak untuk kedua kalinya dalam pertemuan kedua mereka.

" Ada barang bagus untuknya... " Gumam Yoochun sembari terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyambut tamu-tamu pentingnya.

" Jaejoong... " Panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang nampak terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang baru saja diambilnya.

" Jung Yunho kau membuatku kaget ! " Ucap Jaejoong menatap kesal Yunho yang terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi sang namja cantik ini.

" Mian... " Yunho tersenyum manis dan mengikuti Jaejoong menuju menu makanan yang tersusun rapi ditengah ruangan aula besar hotel ini. Jaejoong memilih beberapa menu makanan atau cake yang disukainya kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah meja kosong untuk para tamu undangan.

" Apa kau berniat untuk mengikuti terus ? " Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho blak-blakan. Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat telak mengenainya itu.

" Sepertinya iya... " Sahut Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya juga meletakkan piring yang terisi beberapa cake itu kemeja disampingnya.

" Kenapa ? Apa kau tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain eoh ? " Tanya Ketus Jaejoong dengan memasang wajah dinginnya.

" Eoh... " Jawab Yunho yang membuat kening Jaejoong mengernyit dan menatap tajam tak mengerti namja tampan didepannya ini.

" Apa maumu sebenarnya Jung Yunho ? Pertama-tama kau mencegatku tadi malam dan hanya ingin mengatakan siapa namamu, lalu sekarang apa lagi ? " Tanya Jaejoong dingin yang membuat wajahnya semakin cantik dimata Yunho.

" Aku ingin dirimu Kim Jaejoong ! " Jawab spontan Yunho yang sukses membuat bibir cherry Jaejoong terbuka lebar. Dan Yunho, dia sendiri kurang mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan olehnya tadi, semua begitu sangat cepat terjadi namun sedikitpun tak pernah disesali oleh Yunho, malahan namja ini tersenyum mempesona dan membuat puluhan yeoja yang memandangnya menjerit heboh.

Mata doe Jaejoong mengerjab dan memproses kata-kata Yunho tadi, kemudian dia tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Apa kau gila ? " Tanya menusuk Jaejoong, rasa-rasanya selera makannya menjadi hilang dan membiarkan cakenya tanpa sedikitpun tersentuh.

" Yaa, aku memang gila, gila karna cintamu Jaejoong ! " Jawab Yunho dan mengerling pada Jaejoong. Sepertinya namja tampan ini sedang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dalam menaklukan seseorang.

" Kau benar-benar gila ! " Jaejoong membuang mukanya dan menatap kearah samping kanannya. Nampaknya rayuan gombal Yunho tidak mempan dengan namja cantik ini.

" Dan kau yang membuatku gila bukan ? " Yunho tersenyum tipis dan menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih cantik dari tadi malam.

" Kau... "

" Bukankah kau yang memulai semuanya Jae ? Kau mendekatiku dan memberikanku cocktail... " Ucap cepat Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

" Aku hanya menawarkannya bukan berarti aku sedang menggodamu ataupun mengincarmu kedalam daftar orang yang akan ku kencani ! " Tegas Jaejoong dan menatap lekat Yunho yang terlihat sangat santai.

" Seharian ini aku mencari informasi tentangmu dari Chanyeol, tidakkah kau merasa sudah membuat kehidupan seseorang menderita karnamu ? " Tanya Yunho yang sedikit melebih-lebihkan ucapannya.

" Aku merasa tidak membuat hidup seseorang menderita atau apapun karna ku, terlebih seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih dan sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku ! " Sahut Jaejoong dan tersenyum menyindir, tentu saja ! Kini dia menikmati wajah terkejut Yunho ketika mendengar sebuah fakta yang dikatakannya barusan.

Dengan cepat Yunho menyembunyikan ekspresi tekejutnya dan menatap Jaejoong penuh arti. Yaa, entah kenapa dia semakin tertarik dengan namja cantik ini, apa lagi degupan jantungnya sulit untuk ditaklukannya sekarang, sangat berbeda jika dia bersama sang kekasih atau wanita-wanita yang ingin mencoba memilikinya.

" Kau mencari tahu tentangku juga cantik ? " Tanya Yunho penuh percaya diri. Jaejoong tertawa pelan, sungguh dia merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan bodoh Yunho tadi.

" Aku tidak perlu mencari tahu tentangmu, mereka yang memberitahu padaku ! " Jawab Jaejoong sarkastik namun membuat senyuman puas tercetak dibibir Yunho.

" Ooh, kau begitu sangat menarik Kim Jaejoong, aku tahu kau mempunyai sebuah rasa disini padaku... " Yunho menyentuh bagian dada Jaejoong dan menyeringai ketika merasakan betapa cepatnya jantung namja cantik ini berdetak. Jaejoong segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho dan menghela napas.

" Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan tentang yang kau pikirkan didalam otakmu itu, seseorang yang mempunyai kekasih dan gender yang sama denganku, itu gila ! " Elak Jaejoong dan tersenyum kecut yang membuat Yunho semakin merasa menang dengan pemikirannya.

" Kita bisa nikmati rasa ini, walau segalanya jelas terlarang, kita bisa saling menyayangi dan mencoba, tak peduli keadan ini... " Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan yunho dalam bentuk penawaran atau lebih seperti permintaan dalam pendengarannya sekarang.

" Kau salah orang Yunho ! " Ucap Jaejoong dan menjauh dari depan namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemudian membuat simbol pistol dengan jemarinya.

" _Got You babe_ ! " serunya dengan gumaman yang hampir tak bisa didengar orang yang berlaluan disekitarnya.

.

.

.

_1 Weeks Later..._

Seringaian lebar tercetak dibibir cherry milik Jaejoong ketika melihat sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menyalami kedua mempelai itu menuju kearahnya. Dengan sigap Jaejoong segera membalikkan badannya dan menegak habis minuman yang tadi dipegang olehnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya mulai melengkung lagi dan meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke meja disampingnya.

" _It's show time_ ! " gumamnya dan menatap seseorang namja yang tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan dengan santainya kearah namja tampan yang tercengang hebat ketika manik mereka bertemu.

" _Long time no see_ Yunho-yaah... " Sapa Jaejoong saat dirinya tepat didepan Yunho yang belum bisa mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya. Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan sedikit mengerling pada Yunho. Yunho terkekeh melihat aksi namja cantik yang kembali membuat dadanya berdetak tak karuan dan tak pernah dilihatnya lagi selama 1 minggu terakhir sejak minggu lalu. Jujur saja, selama 1 minggu belakangan ini perasaan Yunho tak karuan, dia juga berusaha mengumpulkan informasi lebih tentang namja cantik yang kini tersenyum manis dan menggoda kearahnya itu, namun nihil Chanyeol sang bartender yang ditanyainya selama 1 minggu ini tetap bungkam merahasiakan informasi yang dibutuhkannya seperti, alamat rumah Jaejoong atau kantor dimana Jaejoong bekerja. Yunho pun tak ingin mengambil resiko lebih untuk bertanya pada Yoochun yang dibilang Chanyeol sangat mengenal Jaejoong, jika dia bertanya pada Yoochun maka namja itu akan menertawakanya dan membuat harga dirinya hancur.

" Hi Jae... " Sapa balik Yunho sembari tersenyum menawan yang membuat seorang yeoja disampingnya menatapnya bingung dan juga kesal melihat sang kekasih yang menyapa dengan lembut namja didepan mereka.

" Aku sudah memikirkan tentang penawaran itu... " Ucap Jaejoong dan melirik kearah yeoja yang menatapnya geram.

" Benarkah ? Lalu ? " Tanya Yunho terlihat antusias dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna dibibir penuhnya.

" Aku... " Jaejoong menghentikan kata yang ingin diucapkannya dan mendekat kearah Yunho. Yunho menaikkan sebelah kening, rasanya begitu sangat gugup menunggu kata selanjutnya meluncur dari mulut namja cantik yang mencuri hatinya tanpa ampun.

" Aku rasa akan menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu jika kau sudah resmi single... " Sambung Jaejoong ujung matanya melirik yeoja yang terkejut bukan main dan memelototkan matanya kearahnya. Kali ini Yunho terkekeh membuat Jaejoong bingung.

" Oppa.. apa yang... "

_Sreetttt_

Kedua bola mata besar Jaejoong membesar dengan sempurna, gerakan yang dilakukan Yunho benar-benar sangat gesit. Kini namja tampan itu sedang memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan lengan kirinya yang kekar.

" Yunho.." Panggil Jaejoong dan menatap lekat manik musang Yunho yang membuat letupan kecil dihatinya seakan mulai menjadi-jadi.

" Oppa apa yang kau lakukan, oppa ! " Yunho tak menggubris kalimat pertanyaan atau protesan yang dilakukan oleh yeoja yang berada disampingnya dan menatap penuh emosi kearah dua orang namja yang seakan tak mengenal tempat ini.

" Oppa kau... "

_Cup_

Mulut yeoja cantik disamping Yunho menganga lebar ketika bibir hati milik kekasihnya itu menempel pada bibir cherry Jaejoong. Kedua mata besar Jaejoong membesar kemudian melirik yang mengisyaratkan kemenangan nyata pada yeoja cantik yang sekarang mengatupkan rahangnya dengan wajahnya yang mengeras sempurna. Tak tanggung-tanggung Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho dan mulai menutup kelopak matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Yunho yang menyesap dan melumat pelan bibirnya.

Bibir tebal milik Yunho bergerak-gerak pelan menelusuri cherry lips Jaejoong, digigitnya pelan bibir kenyal semanis permen karet itu untuk meminta akses yang lebih, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dengan segera Yunho melesakkan lidah hangatnya kedalam gua basah Jaejoong yang memberikan rasa nikmat sekaligus manis yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Beberapa orang berdecak melihat adegan panas yang terjadi diantara kedua orang yang tak kenal tempat ini. Yeoja yang berada disamping Yunho benar-benar merasa sangat malu dan terhina juga emosi dengan aksi Yunho sekarang.

" _Damn ! it's so hot_ ! " Gumam Yoochun yang mendekat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang.

Yunho menarik bibirnya dari bibir cherry merah Jaejoong yang mengundang rasa nikmat yang tak biasa didapatnya dari bibir manapun yang pernah dikecapnya sebelumnya. Smirk tipis terlukis dibibir Yunho dan menatap yeoja yang disampingnya.

" Mianhae, Boa... Dia lebih menarik dari pada kau ! " Ucap Yunho dan tersenyum manis pada yeoja yang bernama Boa ini dan menarik Jaejoong untuk semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Boa menggeram dan bersiap untuk mengayunkan tangannya kearah Yunho, namun dengan reflek Yunho menangkis lengan yeoja itu dan tersenyum manis. Boa mendengus kesal dengan rasa malu dan penuh emosinya dia beranjak dari tempat yang dijadikan tontonan ini oleh segenap makhluk undangan pesta pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Yaa, sesaat yang lalu Yunho mengakhiri hubungannya yang sudah berjalan 1 tahun lebih dengan Boa dengan sangat tidak elitnya dan membuat sakit hati yeoja itu dengan scene ciumannya dengan Jaejoong beberapa saat tadi. Yunho merasa hatinya sudah benar-benar sempurna ketika Jaejoong datang kepadanya dan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya teramat bahagia untuk pertama kalinya. Yaa, baginya mendapatkan seorang yeoja itu terlalu mudah dan tak pernah dia direpotkan juga dipusingkan seperti dengan Jaejoong yang begitu sangat sulit untuk dimilikinya. Namun bukankah sekarang namja cantik yang ada dalam pelukannya ini sekarang menjadi miliknya setelah dia melakukan hal yang mengejutkan setiap orang beberapa menit lalu.

" Thank Yun... " Bisik Jaejoong seductive dan mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho yang membuatnya hangat dan tenang.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti pada Yoochun dan juga Changmin yang entah sejak kapan berada didekat mereka. Dilangkahkannya kakinya kearah Changmin yang berdecak sebal dan menggenggam erat jemari yeoja yang bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Yunho memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang dalam pikirannya sudah menjadi kekasih resminya menggantikan Boa.

" Peraturan tetap menjadi peraturan ! " Ucap Jaejoong sembari menarik lengan yeoja cantik yang menatapnya bingung.

" Oppa... "

" Dengarkan kata-kata oppamu ini setelah kita tiba dirumah ! " Tegas Jaejoong yang langsung membuat sang yeoja merengut dan menatap nanar Changmin yang mendesah kecewa.

" _Damn it_ ! " Umpat Changmin dan mengendurkan dasinya yang serasa mencekik itu. Yunho membuka lebar mulutnya menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya panas ketika dengan protektifnya Jaejoong menggenggam erat jemari yeoja yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang serupa dengan Jaejoong melewati tempatnya berdiri.

" Kau hebat Jae ! " Puji Yoochun sembari melambaikan sebuah cek yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari saku celananya yang berwarna hitam, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan mengambil cek itu kemudian merobeknya menjadi dua bagian dan melemparkannya begitu saja lalu berjalan menjauh dari keributan yang dibuatnya bersama dengan Yunho tadi.

Yunho menghela napasnya dan mengepalkan tangannya, kini dia mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi disini sekarang. Ingin sekali dia memukul wajah Yoochun yang tertawa pelan dan menatapnya mengejek. Jaejoong terkekeh ringan dan melirik Changmin yang terlihat sama kesal dan kecewanya dengannya.

" Jadi kalian senang dengan semua ini eoh ? " Tanya Yunho pada kedua orang yang mungkin berhutang penjelasan padanya.

" Tentu saja, itu sangat menarik ketika melihat seorang Jung Yunho jatuh dengan segala kebanggaannya ! " Sahut Yoochun dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Junsu yang tersenyum manis, yaa nampaknya Yunho sendiri yang benar-benar bodoh dalam situasi yang tidak diketahuinya sedikitpun sejak acara pelepasan masa lajang Yoochun minggu lalu. Sudah sangat jelas bukan, segala pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong sudah tersetting dengan rapi oleh orang-orang yang kini tertawa puas dengan kegeramannya.

" Dan kau Changmin, apa yang kau dapat dari ini semua eoh ? " Tanya Yunho dan menatap namja yang kini terkekeh ringan menanggapi pertanyaannya.

" Kehilangan seseorang yang ku suka ! Damn, Jaejoong hyung bekerja dengan baik ! " Jawab Changmin dan merangkul akrab Yunho untuk menjauh dari keramaian yang sudah mulai tambah heboh sekarang.

" Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku ! " Tuntut Yunho dan tersenyum kecut, dia benar-benar dipermainkan oleh semua sahabatnya. Tapi jujur disudut hatinya yang terdalam dia tak pernah menyesali kondisi ini, kehilangan kekasihnya karna seorang Jaejoong yang memikat dan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga miliknya tanpa pernah bisa direbut orang lain sebelumnya, hatinya. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Yunho merasa sangat bahagia dan juga gelisah untuk mencintai seseorang, Kim Jaejoong benar-benar merebut segalanya tanpa ampun. Yaa, benar Jaejoong sudah mengambil hatinya sepenuhnya hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu. Dan tentu, Yunho tak akan membiarkan hal itu, dia akan mendapatkan namja cantik itu setelah mendengar rincian penjelasan dari sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Hentakan musik yang menggema ditempat hiburan yang terkenal ini tak dipedulikan oleh sang namja cantik yang tengah menikmati kerasnya musik sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya secara erotis. Puas dengan aktivitasnya yang tadi membuat keringat pada tubuh seputih porselennya, Jaejoong kembali ketempatnya semula disebuah stool didepan meja bartender yang menjadi favoritnya.

Diusapnya keringat yang mengembun dikeningnya kemudian sedikit bergumam tak jelas.

" Untukmu ! " Ucap sang bartender meletakkan segelas cocktail didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, rasa-rasanya dia diingatkan kembali pada kejadian pertama kali dirinya mengenal namja yang membuat sesak dadanya tiga hari terakhir ini. Segala perasaan rindunya seakan meluap kepermukaan dan membuatnya tersenyum kecut lalu meneguk habis cocktail yang diberikan bartender tadi.

" Seseorang yang disana memesankannya untukmu, kau mau tambah lagi ? " Tanya Chanyeol si bartender. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memutar stoolnya kearah jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang mengarah keujung sudut tempat ini. Nampak seorang namja tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, rasa rindu didadanya semakin membuncah, diapun mulai beranjak dari stoolnya dan menuju ketempat sang namja tampan yang tanpa disadarinya juga telah merebut hatinya ini.

" Hii... " Sapa kikuk Jaejoong dan menatap lekat sepasang musang milik namja tampan yang kini dibiarkannya menarik tubuhnya untuk merapat ketubuh hangat yang dirindui Jaejoong.

" Masih ingat tentang hal yang terakhir yang kita lakukan hmm ? " Tanya Yunho berbisik seductive yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit bergidik dan langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Yunho. Smirk tipis terlukis dibibir Yunho, kembali mata mereka bertemu. Jaejoong sedikit melakukan godaan dengan menjilat bibirnya sebelum detik berikutnya Yunho menyambar cherry kesukaannya itu dan membawanya dalam ciuman panas dan bergairahnya.

_**- End**_

_Well.. miss typo bertebaran dimana" ... one shot yg gaje banget kan... hehehe anggap aja hdiah ultah aku buat klian smua yg nyempetin baca... say happy b'day to me peehliisss... #plaaaakkk :D – ga sdar diri udh tua nih xD -_

_Aku tau ini gaje bngt... cma trinpirasi dri sbait lgu kerispatih yg ada didialog ini... jdlah bgini... endingnya trinspirasi dri cf nya lee minho sama sandara itu loohh... maaf jka ada bbrapa ff yg sma krna mngkn mngmbl ide dr cf yg sma, tp sbisanya udh dbuat brbeda dngn versi saya sndiri dsni hehehe... jg sdkit perpaduan dngn lagu something yg pnuh dgn cewek" itu T.T . tp berakhir mnjadi sprti ini hehehe..._

_Okey... thank buat yg mnyempatkan baca ff ini... _

_**Review ?**_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
